


Unca Jace!

by dromlex



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Protective Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Vampire Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dromlex/pseuds/dromlex
Summary: "Papa smacked daddy" Max pouted and both adults shared a look."What do you mean, Max? Magnus wouldn't hurt Alec" Jace sat on the floor next to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 294





	Unca Jace!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is something I started writing a long time ago and forgot it existed but now I decided to share it with you. I honestly have no idea how I came up with this but I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the commnents :)

“Unca Jace! Unca Jace!” The five-year-old warlock came running through the portal followed by his brother who was only two years older than him.

Jace kneeled down and opened his arm to hug both of his nephews as he watched the portal closing behind them. “Are you ready to have fun with your favorite uncle?" He let them go as a big smile formed on his lips. Both boys chuckled and nodded rapidly.

Max's eyes went to find Simon, his other uncle who happened to be Jace’s boyfriend. He ran towards the vampire and made grabby hands at him, demanding to be picked up. 

"Hey Maxie" Simon picked him up and pressed a kiss on his forehead. He walked towards Rafael and got onto his knees to hug him. "How are you, boys?" Max's expression of happiness changed to a worried one. "What is it?" Simon asked, sounding confused and concerned. "Did I say something wrong?" He eyed Jace.

"I don't think so..." He frowned in confusion.

"Papa smacked daddy" Max pouted and both adults shared a look. 

"What do you mean, Max? Magnus wouldn't hurt Alec" Jace sat on the floor next to his boyfriend.

"Right before we left. I think that's why they sent us here," Rafael continued for his brother.

"Daddy said something and papa slapped his butt," Max frowned and bit his bottom lip. "Then daddy's face got pink and he..." he looked at his hands and tried to remember as much as he could. "He also made a weird noise, I-I think he was crying" He looked at his brother for support.

"He was whining" Rafael tried to remember something that his dad used to say all the time but for some reason they always forgot."Dad always says we have to stop whining because we're big boys now."

Simon covered his mouth and looked down trying not to burst into laughter as Jace just sighed. "Damn it Alec" The blonde mumbled to himself. 

"Why papa hurt daddy? He doesn't love him?" The little boy sounded like he would cry at any moment. Rafael moved closer to his brother and hugged him "I don't know," He whispered.

"Magnus didn't hurt Alec. They... They were just playing" Jace spoke after a few seconds of being silent, uncertain of how to handle the situation. 

"Playing? What game?" Max asked curiously. 

"I... Uh... It's a game that only couples can play, and it's... Uh..." Jace scratched the back of his neck and looked at his boyfriend with peddling eyes.

"Why-" Simon stopped and cleared his throat before continuing."Why don't we just forget about it and watch some movies?" He suggested.

"Uncle Simon" Rafael got on his feet and crossed his arms. He gave him a stern look, or at least as stern as a seven-year-old boy could. "This is a serious situation," He stated, it was actually pretty funny seeing him trying to act like Alec when he was scolding someone at the institute.

"I know buddy but we think..." Simon looked at Jace to make sure he had the same opinion. "That it's just a misunderstanding," He said quietly.

"No, it is not," Rafael answered stubbornly. "You're so stupid," he mumbled and rolled his eyes as he let out an annoyed huff. 

"What was that?" Jace raised an eyebrow and then looked at his nephew with a stern look. 

"Did I not make..." The boy stopped for a second to think about his next words. "Myself clear?" his tone was of uncertainty, and he was unsure of his own words but it was a phrase he had picked up from Alec. "I said he's stupid. And now I hate him"

Simon sighed and just got up to take Max's hand and led him to the kitchen to make some cookies to distract him. He could handle him with almost no difficulty.

Jace stayed in the same place as he was just debating of continuing his conversation with Rafael or just let it go. He took a deep breath and chose the first option hoping it wouldn't be so difficult. 

"I understand that you just want to make sure your dad's okay but you didn't have to say that" Jace placed Rafael on his lap before he spoke, he had seen Magnus and Alec speak to them in that way. 

Rafael looked at his uncle and blinked slowly. He knew what word he meant and he bit his lip nervously. "A-am I in trouble?" he put his little hands together and played with his fingers.

"What?" Jace tilted his head slightly. "No, of course not, Rafe," he said softly and smiled at him. "But your uncle got upset because of what you said," he explained.

"U-upset?" The little Shadowhunter panicked. "I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't mean to" He covered his eyes with his hands as a soft sob escaped his mouth, he was a very sensitive boy. 

"Hey", Jace pulled him into a hug, and Rafael wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He stood up and walked to the kitchen holding his nephew close to him.

Simon and Max were in the process of making homemade cookies when they entered. They were talking about Max's favorite stuffed animals when they were interrupted by a muffled cry and Jace trying hard to stop it.

The vampire smiled at his boyfriend sweetly and then grabbed the boy and put him on the counter. "Why are you so upset?" He asked softly. 

"I-I... You're upset," he answered in a small voice. "I didn't mean to upset you, uncle Simon. I'm sorry" His voice was barely audible. 

Simon gasped in surprise but quickly smiled at the boy showing him his vampire's teeth. He earned a giggle from Rafael and pulled him into a hug. "I'm not upset... Not now that you're here," he assured. "You can help your brother with the cookies" he put him down.

Rafael hugged Simon's legs tightly and ran to his brother. They went to the fridge to find more ingredients to decorate his cookies. 

"What did you tell him, Jace?" Simon asked as he watched them from their spot. 

"Nothing I... I wasn't sure what to say" Jace shrugged. "I mean we're their uncles but that doesn't mean they can talk to us the way they want."

"Yeah I know but they're just kids and maybe it's not our place to discipline them." 

"I didn't discipline him. I just told him that what he said got you upset. That's all" Jace explained with a little exasperation. 

Simon nodded his head and stepped closer to Jace who looked at him smiling, he leaned down and kissed Simon gently. 

"Eww" Max squeaked and furrowed his eyebrows. "You're being gross. Like daddy and papa" he made a puke face. 

Rafael chuckled, "Papa says that when grown-up people love each other they get gross," the boy stated. 

Max looked back and forth between the couple and his brother and then let out a long sigh. 

***

The next morning, Jace and Simon took their nephew to a cafeteria to have breakfast before dropping them at their apartment. The kids had insisted on having ice cream, and they always had a hard time telling them no, there was nothing wrong with spoiling your nephews every now and then, right? And even though the kids would tell their parents everything they did, it was still worth it to see them smiling.

Magnus and Alec were already waiting for them. They needed their alone time every now in a while but they also needed to be with their kids, they missed them already. 

“Hey!” Alec said and kneeled down, letting the boys crush into him as he watched his husband joining their hug. He stood up and left them with Manus before looking at his Parabatai and boyfriend. “How were they?” He asked with a smile.

“About that… I need to talk to you about something.” Jace said. The kids hadn’t forgotten about the incident, in fact, they had asked several times while they were walking home.

Alec was about to reply to his Parabatai when he raised an eyebrow at his husband and the conversation he was having with the kids. 

“No, Papa. We want to know what game you were playing with daddy and why you smacked his butt!”Rafael demanded, scowling at his father. 

Magnus looked up at his husband with a pleading look on his face, making the shadowhunter chuckle. “Oh, right. Explain the kids the game while I talk to Jace.” He said with a smirk and leaned down, kissing the warlock’s forehead. He was letting him deal with it on his own, it should be fun to watch.

“Alexander!” Magnus protested, but he was already in another room, chatting with Jace and Simon.

“Well?” Max asked, grabbing his Papa’s face with both hands, squeezing his face as he tried to get his attention.

“Papa, you said you would never lie to us. Ever.” The oldest boy said, getting a bit upset at the thought. 

“It’s a grown-up game. What if I buy you some ice cream? Would you forgive me?” He asked with a pout.

“YESSS!” Max exclaimed, he would love to have ice cream twice in the morning.

“No. No and no.” Rafael said with a frown.“That’s blackmail. It isn’t nice.” He stated and then looked around.“DADDY!” He yelled, knowing he would fix things immediately.

Alec’s laughter could be heard in the entire apartment. He had been half-listening to their conversation in case he actually needed the help. “Thank you for watching them.” He told Simon and Jace with a bright smile as he guided them to the door.

When they left, Alec shook his head to himself as he just listened to the drama going on in the living room. Oh, how he loved his family. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.


End file.
